Scorpion vs K'
Scorpion vs K' is Peep4Life's one hundred and sixty-second DBX! Description Season 11 Episode 12! Mortal Kombat vs King of Fighters! The fiery anti heroes of two fighting games do battle! We saw the battle of Sub-Zero vs Kula Diamond, but who triumphs between the demon and the dark hero? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Kula yawned as she began to skate away from the defeated Sub Zero. That had escalated quicker than she had expected, but at least she was still alive! But perhaps not for much longer! A fireball flew at her from a blind spot, blasting her into a wall. She was stunned, and tried to identify her assailant. "Fire? I hate fire!" Kula protested. She tried to stand, but Scorpion elbowed her in the face and then prepared a fatal blow. Things were looking pretty bleak for Kula, until another fireball came in, hitting Scorpion in the shoulder and freeing Kula. When Scorpion looked back towards where Kula was, he realised that her saviour was none other than K. "If you're laying down a challenge, step forward now. If not, move along mortal." K looked to Kula, who was just about still stood up. "Get back, Kula. I'll handle it." Kula nodded, skating away towards the exit. Scorpion tried to intercept, but K stood back in his way. "You won't get near her; you won't win this fight." Scorpion summoned flames in his hands. "You are welcome to try and stop me." Here we go! ''' As Scorpion advanced, K simply weaved in and out of strikes. Although he had made the challenge, he really seemed like he couldn't be bothered to fight. Scorpion eventually attempted a leg takedown, wrapping his legs around K's front foot, but he hadn't seen the Dark Hero already bringing his other foot around to boot Scorpion right between the eyes. K then pressed the offensive, delivering kicks and jabs before smashing his knee into Scorpion's throat. This dazed him, but when K stopped his onslaught it simply invited Scorpion to begin one of his own. He grabbed K by the throat and hurled him into the air. While in the air, he breathed flames onto his foe before kicking him down and into the ground. Scorpion then stomped down on K, before firing off fireballs from a fire. K got back to his feet, repelling the attacks with fire of his own. "I hope you've packed more than just fire for this fight." K sneered, striking Scorpion in the chest. The demon leaped up, and then landed several kicks and punches as he came back down. K tried to nonchalantly back it up, but Scorpion threw his spear. "Get back here!" he demanded, pulling K right back into the heat of the battle. Leaping up, Scorpion tried a flip kick but once he got into the air, K met him half way. The pair traded a roundhouse kick, knocking both fighters down on their backs. K was the first to his feet, but Scorpion made him wish that he wasn't. The floor beneath K turned into a thick barrier of flames, scorching his legs. K seemed to be coping up until a shot from the knee blasted him back into the wall. K grabbed a nearby loosened pipe and hurled it at Scorpion. He melted it with a large burst of flames and then threw out his spear again. "Get over here!" he shouted, the spear coming to within an inch of K's chest. "Not this time!" K boasted, creating an explosion that knocked off the spear's flight path. K rushed at Scorpion, sliding beneath a shot from the elbow, but Scorpion dealt with it well, throwing K into the air from behind and throwing a steel sheet at him. K crashed down hard, forcing himself back to his feet. Scorpion wasn't letting up either, multiple flames were sent K's way, pelting him against the wall and allowing Scorpion to set up a Knee Launch. When the attack finished up, K was struggling for a foot hold. Scorpion stalked him, methodically advancing on the downed K. He grabbed him by the throat, but this proved to be an error; K delivered a pair of knees to Scorpion's gut, backing the attacks with fire. He then planted his boot hard into the thigh of Scorpion, before uppercutting him to create breathing room. "I can keep this up!" K taunted. Scorpion picked himself up, and quickly hurled his spear into K's stomach. "But for how long?" he then rag dolled K, smashing him against the floor several times before delivering a brutal kick to the ribs. A crunching sound could be heard as K's body creased. He rolled several times as his body smashed the floor. Scorpion wasn't playing around, he came back at K with every intention of finishing him. K on the other hand was having none of it, creating an explosion in Scorpion's face. "The battle isn't won yet!" K reminded Scorpion, blasting his foot into the demon's throat. This time, it was Scorpion's body that emitted a crunching noise. He made it to his feet, spluttering from the brutal impact. The two sized one another up: This was it; all or nothing in this next set of attacks. Ambitiously, Scorpion tried to keep K at a distance with fireballs. On the other side, K was reversing with explosions. He then started to advance of Scorpion, who broke off the fireballs. They went blow for blow. Scorpion struck with his elbow: '''CRUNCH K's nose broke, but in response K let an explosive off at Scorpion's leg. This followed with a merciless stomp right on the thigh. SNAP The leg was bent in an unnatural way, and Scorpion was now faltering. K was relentless, he kicked Scorpion into the wall several times, grabbing a pipe and planting it into Scorpion's gut. K began hurling a huge wave of fireballs at Scorpion, all of them met their mark until K decided to end the match. He summoned another explosion, this time as he punched Scorpion across the face. There was a large splatter of blood as Scorpion's head bounced off the ground. The structure began to collapse as K limped off out of the area, leaving the headless demon for his tomb. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: K'!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Fire Duel Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:King of Fighters vs Mortal Kombat themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Follow-Up Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant